


A birthday? In a killing game? Its more likely than you think

by maddylime



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and kokichi gives him gifts!!, i havent posted on here in a while i forgot how to write summaries or do tags, i wrote this at 3 am, theyre in the killing game but it's shuichi's birthday!! so its cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddylime/pseuds/maddylime
Summary: It's Shuichi's birthday!! and he doesn't want to celebratebut that doesn't mean Kokichi won't still do something for him :)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	A birthday? In a killing game? Its more likely than you think

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday shuichi saihara :) this one is for you

It was Shuichi’s birthday.  


But in this killing game, did it _really_ matter?  


He didn’t really feel like celebrating. Not when they were surrounded by this tragedy. It didn’t feel right to be happy about a birthday when death surrounded them.  


Besides, Shuichi never really liked celebrating his birthday anyway.  


Plus, due to the weird scenario they were in, he wasn't actually completely sure it was his birthday. Maybe time passed weirdly and it wasn’t even close to September. But according to how he kept track, if nothing had really changed, then it would make sense for today to be his birthday.  


So, he wasn’t planning on telling anyone it was his birthday. He wasn’t expecting anything to happen today.  


But of course Monokuma would announce it.  


Of course he would do that.  


They were in the dining hall when it happened. He came in, everyone yelled at him first (of course), and then he announced it was Shuichi’s birthday.  


Then, everyone looked at Shuichi.  


And Monokuma disappeared.  


People had just died a few days ago. And now Shuichi was the center of attention??  


It didn’t feel right.  


But, everyone kept congratulating him. Kaito even wanted to throw a party.  


He declined the party offer.  


It felt nice that so many people were wishing him a happy birthday, sure. And he was grateful that he was surrounded by these people on his birthday.  


But he didn’t feel like celebrating at all. He just wanted to drop it.  


And his wishes were fulfilled a little. Everyone kind of moved on after their initial statements.  


Except for Kokichi. _He_ didn’t stop talking about it.  


“Shuichi! Why don’t you want to have a birthday party???” Kokichi wondered, walking after Shuichi after he left the dining hall.  


“I just don’t really feel like it” Shuichi revealed.  


“Awwww! But it would be so much fun!!” Kokichi insisted. Fun? Not really. A huge party didn't seem like fun to him.  


Noticing Shuichi’s facial expression and lack of response, Kokichi continued, “That sucks! Then we can just have a little celebration!”  


“Actually, I don’t really want to celebrate at all” Shuichi explained.  


“Why not?! It’s your birthday!” Kokichi exclaimed, looking almost offended.  


“We aren’t exactly in the best place to celebrate anything” Shuichi reminded. He wasn't even sure what he would do at a party in here.  


“Shuichi! Don’t let the killing game ruin your birthday!” Kokichi said  


“I'm not letting anything ‘ruin’ it, I just don’t really feel like celebrating,” Shuichi said  


“Hmmmmm, I’ll find a way to let you celebrate!” Kokichi decided. Shuichi had a feeling he would say that, though he was kind of hoping he wouldn't.  


“Kokichi, no-“ Shuichi tried to convince him to stop, but Kokichi wasn’t listening.  


“Shh! I’ve got this! See you later, Shuichi!” Kokichi interrupted and walked away.  


What was Kokichi planning now? Was it good or bad? Or was he just lying to mess with Shuichi’s head?  


Either way, Shuichi was kind of worried. Kokichi has shown that he was a little reckless. There was really nothing he wouldn’t do.  


Unless he was lying about that too.  


The whole day, Shuichi tended to stay away from most people. He talked to Kaito and Maki for a while, but for the rest of the day, he was alone.  


And that’s kind of what he wanted. Just a day with no distractions. A day where he wouldn’t have to worry about anything going wrong.  


However, he was still kind of worried about Kokichi. He hadn’t seen him all day. What was he planning?  


Or was he planning nothing?  


Time kept passing and Kokichi was still nowhere to be seen.  


Eventually, it turned into night time. The day was...uneventful, which was a relief, but it couldn’t have been over right? There was a chance that Kokichi would surprise him late at night...  


“Shuichi!” Kokichi called out, running up to Shuichi. Oh, his prediction was right. He felt kind of nervous, Kokichi looked obviously excited. But excited about what?  


“Follow me!” Kokichi ordered, grabbing his hand and leading him somewhere inside the school. The sudden movement caught Shuichi off guard and he became even more nervous than before.  


Was there a party waiting for him?  


He doesn’t want a party.  


He’s never wanted a party.  


Parties never go good for him.  


And in here, they could go even worse...  


“Where are we going?” Shuichi questioned, still being dragged around.  


“You’ll see!” Kokichi promised.  


They arrived at the dining hall.  


The dining hall?  


Was there a party?!  


A party was the last thing he wanted right now.  


Please don't let it be a party.  


Kokichi opened the door and led Shuichi in. There was a banner set up that said “Happy Birthday" on it, along with a small cake and some balloons. There also was a box next to the cake, presumably a gift.  


And there was no one else in there. It wasn’t a party.  


Unless they were hiding.  


But as Shuichi walked in, he didn’t see anybody at all. The only people that were in here were him and Kokichi.  


“Surprise! It’s your birthday present. You said you didn’t want a huge party so I made a cake and didn’t invite anyone except for us!” Kokichi announced. So he did listen. He knew Shuichi didn’t want a party and planned accordingly. That was almost...nice. Uncharacteristically nice.  


Wait, what else did he say?  


“Wait, you _made_ a cake?” Shuichi exclaimed. Kokichi?? Of all people?? Spent time to make him a cake?? A whole cake?? And it didn’t look that bad either. Shuichi wouldn’t think that Kokichi had superior baking skills, so it was even more impressive.  


“Yeah” Kokichi stated.  


“You _made_ me a cake?!” Shuichi interrupted. He was still pretty surprised. Making a cake takes a lot of effort, right? He wouldn’t know, he’s never made one. But it does, doesn’t it? And Kokichi did that for him??  


“Yeah, that's what I just said” Kokichi reiterated.  


“By yourself?” Shuichi inquired. There was still a chance that he was lying, but Shuichi didn’t really feel like that was the case. Kokichi’s smile had gotten bigger at Shuichi’s positive reaction, like he was proud of himself.  


“Yup!” Kokichi confirmed.  


“Why?” Shuichi questioned. He didn’t understand why Kokichi would do all this for him. He didn’t seem like the type to, and Shuichi didn’t exactly get the vibe that they were close enough friends for this.  


“Because it’s your birthday! Everyone needs cake at their birthday” Kokichi explained.  


Shuichi walked closer and inspected the cake. It was small and had a kind of messed up drawing of a hat in icing on the top. It was supposed to be Shuichi’s hat and it had a surprising amount of detail. Shuichi had barely worn that hat, how did Kokichi remember what it looked like?  


“Thank you!” Shuichi smiled. A whole cake… Sure, it isn’t that much of a big deal, but it was still shocking. And maybe it was a big deal. He’s never had someone bake a cake exclusively for him, he didn’t know how to react.  


“Nee-heehee! I was just lying about making the cake myself! I had a bunch of other people to help me with it” Kokichi claimed. But by now, Shuichi could tell that he was lying. No offense but, if he had other people to help him, it would’ve turned out better. That didn’t mean Shuichi didn’t like the cake! He did! Though he hasn’t tasted it yet…  


“Soooo are you going to try it??” Kokichi prompted.  


“As long as it's not poisoned” Shuichi cautioned.  


“Psshh! Of course it is! It’s poisoned with my overwhelming love for you” Kokichi flirted, immediately flustering Shuichi. How could he say stuff like that so normally?!  


“Oh-” Shuichi reacted.  


“Here! I’ll feed you” Kokichi proposed.  


“You don't have to-” Shuichi denied, though the idea of Kokichi feeding him wasn’t the worst thing in the world. In fact, it seemed like a sweet gesture. Uncharacteristically sweet...  


“Open up!” Kokichi grinned, ignoring Shuichi’s rejection and taking a piece of the cake with a fork.  


Shuichi opened his mouth awkwardly and let Kokichi feed him. The cake was vanilla, and it tasted almost overly sweet. But it was nice, he liked it.  


“Soooo, do you like it?” Kokichi queried.  


“Yeah! It’s actually pretty good!” Shuichi complimented.  


“Did you expect it to taste bad?!” Kokichi sniffled, beginning to fake cry.  


“No, I just-” Shuichi denied. He knew his reaction was fake but he still wanted him to calm down. What else was he supposed to do, let him cry? “Here, I’ll feed you now” he proposed, grabbing another fork and dipping it into the cake.  


“Huh?” Kokichi puzzled.  


“It’s only fair!” Shuichi clarified.  


“Hmmm.. Ok!” Kokichi accepted the offer and opened his mouth. Shuichi had never actually fed anyone before. Hopefully, he wouldn’t accidentally make him choke.  


“Mmm, it does taste good! Maybe it’s because you were feeding me, though” Kokichi flirted, winking at Shuichi. How did he keep doing that?? Shuichi immediately looked away to avoid eye contact.  


“Oh, uh” Shuichi reacted.  


“Anywaaayy! That’s not all of your gifts, Shuichi!” Kokichi grinned.  


“There’s more?” Shuichi asked. He had forgotten about the box on the table. It was a regular cardboard box, but decorated with blue marker.  


“Of course there’s more! I can’t just only give you one gift” Kokichi explained.  


“What is it?” Shuichi wondered.  


“I’m not going to tell you that, you have to open it first!” Kokichi handed him the box.  


Once Shuichi opened it, he was greeted with a dark blue sweater. It had the words “Ultimate Detective” and an image of his hat sewed in with white.  
“Huh? A sweater?” Shuichi puzzled. Did Kokichi seriously make him a sweater??? There was no way that the words and hat weren’t sewed in by hand.  


“Yeahhhh! It's your detective sweater so you can wear it when you solve all your cases” Kokichi explained.  


“Did you make this?” Shuichi marveled. Why was Kokichi making him so many things? It was so...nice. Shuichi hadn't received a handmade gift in a long time. He didn’t expect to get one from someone he met in a killing game.  


“Of course not! I don’t know how to sew anything” Kokichi denied. He was obviously lying. The hat looked almost identical to the one on the cake and it was already established that he made the cake.  


“...Then, who made it?” Shuichi inquired. There was no way Kokichi hadn’t made this for him. The letters were a little out of place in some points, so there was no doubt that someone without much experience had done this. And no offense, but Kokichi probably didn't have much experience.  


“And why does it matter?” Kokichi deflected.  


“Because I know you made this. The hat looks the same as it does on the cake.” Shuichi explained his reasoning.  


“But I didn’t make the cake!” Kokichi claimed.  


“I’m pretty sure you did” Shuichi reminded.  


“No I didn’t” Kokichi pouted.  


Shuichi ignored his remark and put the sweater on over his clothes. It was warm, probably warmer since he was now wearing more layers. But it was still comfortable. And it was dark blue! Shuichi’s favorite color.  


“It looks good on you…” Kokichi complimented. Shuichi could feel his face blush. Kokichi was being so nice that he almost felt completely comfortable around him...  


“Ah, thank you Kokichi. For everything, actually.” Shuichi expressed. It still felt kind of unreal that Kokichi of all people would do this...  


“I thought I told you-” Kokichi started, about to deny ever fully making the cake or sweater.  


But Shuichi knew that wasn’t true, “I know you made this for me, I can see through your lies. I don’t really know how to thank you, I didn't expect to get anything today”  


“Yeah but, didn’t you say you didn't want anything?” Kokichi reminded. That was true, but now it felt different. Shuichi wasn't sure why though...  


“Well, yeah but this was really nice. I didn’t know you’d do this for me” Shuichi admitted.  


“Woah! You’re blushing! You must really like the gifts.” Kokichi teased.  


“I do, I…”Shuichi trailed off. It felt kind of stupid to be this happy over a few gifts, but he couldn't take the smile off of his face. It was just so unexpected.He didn’t really like celebrating his birthday due to reasons, but this felt...right.  


“Well, you’re welcome, Shuichi! Now, do you want to finish the cake?” Kokichi suggested.  


Suddenly, Shuichi was struck with the sudden desire to hug him, just as a thank you. And partly because he wanted a hug. It was his birthday, after all.  


“Hang on...can I hug you?” Shuichi requested, unsure of what the answer would be, or if he even wanted an answer.  


Kokichi practically froze in place. He didn’t speak or move, it looked like he was actually surprised.  


“Sorry! I just am really thankful, that’s all” Shuichi apologized. Clearly, Kokichi didn’t want to hug him. He probably shouldn’t have even asked.  


A few moments of silence hung between them.  


“You haven’t celebrated your birthday in a while have you?” Kokichi realized.  


..How did he know that?  


“...Never like this” Shuichi admitted.  


Another few moments of silence passed before Kokichi spoke, “Alright! Come here Shuichi.” He opened his arms and Shuichi practically fell into them. He hadn’t hugged anyone in so long.  


Once the hug started, they both held on to each other tightly, like they both had an unspoken agreement to not let go. It was so unlikely that _they_ would be the ones together like this, but it felt so right.  


Shuichi was happy. He was so happy. His birthday was being spent exactly the way he secretly hoped it would: with someone else. Not with a bunch of people, just one. And exactly in this setting, quiet instead of loud.  


He didn’t want huge parties or expensive gifts. He wanted exactly what he got right here. And wow, it was shocking that Kokichi was the one giving it to him.  


“This hug is lasting a little long Shuichi” Kokichi mumbled into his sweater, but made no effort to let go.  


“Yeah, I guess it is…” Shuichi smiled, only holding him closer.  


They didn’t really know what they were doing or why they were so close. And yes, they were both a little worried about it. But they didn’t want to let go. It just felt too...safe.  


And they hadn’t felt safe in a while. They just wanted to hold onto this for a little more.  


Eventually, they broke apart, but the night didn’t end there. They continued feeding each other cake and talking about anything other than the tragedy they were trapped in.  


Even when they got tired and they couldn’t eat anymore, they still kept talking to each other. It felt like an untouchable moment, where nothing bad could reach them.  


Of course, tomorrow that would be broken.  


But as of right now, Shuichi was having a great birthday with Kokichi by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if this was good honestly but thank you for reading it!!


End file.
